


Centerfold

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Centerfold

## Centerfold

#### by Starfish

Centerfold  
by Starfish  
  
http://www.mrks.org/~starfish/xfst.html 

Blame this on the J.Geils Band. Because, you know, I heard the song on my way to work, and got the first two sentences of this stuck in my head, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it. Very dark, depressing, not quite a death fic, but only just.... Written in about 20 minutes with no beta... 

Thanks to all on the RatB list who liked it...especially Wildy!! This is set post-Existence, at least in my head. And no, I'm not quite sure whose POV it is, either. 

No disclaimer, these two are mine 

* * *

His hair was longer in the picture. It fell across one eye in a way that made you want to brush it back, twining your fingers in the softness, then maybe pull him closer for a kiss or twelve. Those lips...they were curved in that same faint smirk, the one that said "Yeah, I really am that good. Wanna find out?" 

Most of the poses showed only his right side. The lack wasn't obvious unless you knew what wasn't there. The full-front one with the shirt half-buttoned and the left arm behind him...the shot where he had snuggled down into the blankets so only his eyes and his beautiful ass were showing...the one that showed him getting out of the shower, curtain draped just so, cock half hard, beads of water on his chest...the photographer knew what he was doing. This man's beauty was visceral. It grabbed you by the gut and twisted. And all you could think about was, How would he taste? How would he feel? How would he sound, when he moaned your name, when he screamed, when he came... 

And if you already knew all that, but it was only a memory you took out when you couldn't stand it anymore...when the night was too long and the dawn wouldn't come...when the ghosts were all you had...when running away seemed like the only sane option...and you found yourself staring at the door, wishing someone would walk in, knowing he never could, ever again...and your only friend was lying on the coffee table in front of you, loaded and ready to play...what would you do then? 

~end~ 

* * *

Comments? Tell me all about it. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Starfish 


End file.
